Last Dance
by HushHushPiratePatch
Summary: Homecoming has finally arrived for Nora, and Patch is standing in for the deceased Scott. Read to find out how their night plays out, I might carry it on, depends on the feedback! Disclaimer- all characters belong to Becca Fitzpatrick, sadly:-(! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The fabric of my dress clung to my skin tightly as Vee pulled on the delicate ribbons that held the dress to my tiny frame.

I winced for the hundreth time as the corset became tighter and tighter...I was beginning to get a little light headed.

"Ah...Vee, too tight!" I managed breathlessly as she yanked again, then rolled her eyes at me in a show of playful annoyance.

"It fitted you just fine last week!" She exclaimed!

" I knew i shouldn't have let you have that last slice of cake at Enzo's"

I nodded my head and let out a shaky sigh, clutching my stomach as I struggled to get my breath back. I knew I should've just got my mom to help me. But then again, she wasn't a real fan of what I was doing. Or rather, who I was doing it with. Patch.

I knew that if I had stuck with the previous arrangements, Mom would have been fine, even helped me pick out my dress; but as soon as she had found out what-and who- it was for, she had given me the cold shoulder for the last month and a half.

I was going to Homecoming with Patch. He was standing in for Scott, who had been my previous date to this stupid thing, and was now waiting patiently downstairs for me in my living room, with my Mom glaring daggers at him. Despite myself, I still grew nervous as I walked cautiously on my new heels towards the stair case, Vee clutching my freshly manicured fingers

tightly. I felt overheated, but I was sure that was to do with the fact that I had just been forced into a dress a size to small. I went to wipe my forehead, but Vee yelped and slapped my hand away.

"You'll ruin your makeup!" She whispered loudly

"Leave it alone!"

I opened my mouth to complain, but then thought better of it when I caught her hawk like gaze, almost daring me to protest.

My stomach fluttered uncomfortably with butterflies. Patch had seen me in this dress before, in a dream, but this was real, and I couldn't wait for him to see me all 'dolled up' as Vee had put it. As we came to a halt she grasped my shoulders and stared me in the eyes.

"Your going to have a great night" Vee told me solemnly, " you've got a swanky new dress, killer heels and a hunky guy on your arm." she continued " ...and if you and your man decide to get up to any funny business, I'll cover for you. Just as long as you give me all the gory details first thing tomorrow!" She lowered her voice, leaning in close with a knowing smirk ruining her serious facade.

Vee tapped me on the nose, then spun around to bound down the stairs to fetch Patch.

I wiped my hands on my dress as they grew clammy, and I was starting to feel dizzy.

I needed my iron pills.

The so called butterflies were starting to feel like knives stabbing me from the inside out-I hadn't been feeling well the past week, but had brushed it off as unnecessary nerves for tonight, and maybe even a little guilt.

Because of scott.

He was meant to be here, and not I day went by I didn't wish he was. I imagined what my life would have been like if he hadn't died that day. Better, I guessed.

"Angel"

I heard a voice call out suddenly.

I gasped, startled out of my reverie and looked down to see Patch paused in the middle of the stair case, looking up at me in concern.

"Are you alright?"

I could see my mother stood behind Patch, and Vee looking at me wide eyed from the bottom of the stairs.

Letting out a shaky breath, I nodded. The world went kind of spinny as I moved my head, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess" I said, trying for the best smile I could muster. Patch seemed to relax a little, but I still saw something behind his eyes. Worry?

He moved up towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly, and just long enough to make me go all melty inside. My smile was genuine as he murmured into my ear,

"Words can't describe how beautiful you look, Angel" I felt myself blushing, feeling like I could fly-but then the light headed ness was back, niggling at the back of my mind, ruining the moment.

My stomach still cramped painfully as Patch lead me slowly down the steps, looking back at me at regular intervals, with mixed emotions on his face; concern...and awe?

My Mom snapped photos of us, smiling at me in encouragement, and grimacing everytime she looked at Patch.

I could tell she was trying to accept that me and Patch were a package deal, and I could only hope soon enough he could come round freely, with out being the victim of my mothers dirty looks and snide comments.

"Mom..enough" I whined, as she snapped the hundreth photo, the white hot light blinding me momentarily.

She rolled her eyes and leaned past Patch to kiss me on the cheek.

I smirked as I saw Vees eyes snap open impossibly wide with annoyance, then stuck my tongue out at her. She pulled a funny face back at me, and I giggled, almost hysterically. My mom and Patch looked at me, puzzled as I shook my head at Vee, then turned to leave. As I stepped out the door, I teetered again dizzily on my heels and almost crashed into the bushes outside my house. I grabbed onto the porch rail, breathing heavily. I felt so sick, I just wanted to crawl into bed and die.

Patch came out about a minute after me-just long enough to compose myself-with a sexy smile on his face.

I smoothed my dress down almost self consciously, as he took my hand and lead me out onto the street.

"Your mom told me not to try anything with you tonight" he spoke slowly.

I looked up at him, and saw his mouth twitch, holding back a low chuckle. Little did my Mom know, me and Patch had expressed our love for eachother months ago, after the war.

I smiled fondly at the memory, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, then rubbed away the lipstick stain there softly with my thumb.

"Are you gonna listen to her?" I replied, biting my lip, awaiting his answer. I was feeling sick, but not THAT sick!

He simply looked at me, with his smouldering black eyes. The slight chill in the air had nothing to do with the shiver that spread from my toes all the way to the tips of my ears.

With Vee and my Mom looking on from the top of the porch, I turned and waved, plastering a huge fake smile on my face.

As we rounded the holly bushes that surrounded the property, I noticed the sleek, black, positively gleaming limo that looked so out of place on my rundown drive way.

Suddenly, a wave of vertigo hit me, and I fell into Patch, almost throwing both of us to the ground.

He caught me quickly and held on tight to the underneath of my arms, holding me against him.

"Nora!"

If I opened my mouth, I though I'd throw up, so I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

I leaned my clammy forehead against his chest as he stroked my hair softly.

I was so relieved we were out of my Mom and Vees sight. If they had seen me, they would have surely made a big deal out of this! Patch murmered sweet sounds into my ear and rocked me gently until I felt well enough to speak.

"I'm fine, I swear. I just felt a little nauseous... I'm okay; really."

He sighed, obviously not believing my outright lie.

"Nora...Angel, that wasn't 'a little' nauseous, you almost fainted. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to get your Mother?" His voice was saturated with concern, and as I looked up, his eyes were alight with worry.

Patch wrapped his arms around me as I rested mine on his shoulders, letting him support me, I leaned into him and groaned. Ugh. I couldn't let him get my Mom. She would think he'd done something to me.

"I'm-"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, the door of the Limo opened and a man stepped out, glaring at Patch and Me.

"Are you gonna get in or what? I'm not sticking round this neighbourhood all night ya' know! I've got bigger and better people than two teenage time wasters to cart around town!" He ranted, furiously, gesturing violently towards his Limo.

Patch glared daggers at the guy, looked at me, then walked me to the car, folding me inside.

He sat down next to me just as the Driver slammed his door and pulled out onto Hawthorne Lane. I leaned my head on Patch's shoulder, and sighed, hiding my face in his tuxedo jacket. I felt so sick, I hadn't noticed his appearance until now, and boy did he look hot! The tuxedo flattered his chiselled chest and rock hard abs, and he had two buttons undone at the top of his shirt. I 'mmm'd' in appreciation, and he looked down at me, still worried.

I opened my mouth the continue what I was about the say before the Driver somewhat rudely interrupted, when Patch put a finger on my lips, halting my speech.

"We'll talk when.." He looked mean fully towards the glass screen separating the two compartments of the cab, and then back at me "...when we have more privacy" he said, kissing my nose, and raising his hand to rest it on my clammy cheek. I nodded almost imperceptibley and I closed my eyes, trying to will away the ugly waves of vertigo that hit relentlessly every time the car jostled, and despite myself, I let the blissful tug of sleep pull me away from the buttery leather seats, the too tight dress,and the uncomfortable shoes.

I could feel the dream pulling me under, and I welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors_**_ note: hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but I kinda forgot my fanfiction password...so yeah. Also, I know I'm not the bst author in the world, at all, so if you guys have ny useful tips, please let me know so I can improve...please? thanks! Sorry for the font change, this was done on my blackberry, so its pretty hard and confusing to try and change-same goes for plling mistakes.I'm a good speller I swear! its just this phone...aghh! sorry!_**

**_"Nora, wake up Angel, we're here" _**

**_Patch's soft voice spoke into my ear as I opened my heavy eyes groggily._**

**_Eyes not only heavy with sleep, but laden with makeup. I realised this as I reached up to rub my eyes of sleep, and Patch grabbed my hands and pulled them lightly back down._**

**_"You'll smudge your eyes, Angel" he said, smirking slightly. Leaning in, he closed his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips, once,twice. I opened mine, to find a pair of breathtakingly beautiful black iris' watching me, smouldering in the low light of the limousine. _**

**_"Are you feeling better Angel?" he murmured against my lips._**

**_Now I thought about it, the pounding in my head had receded, along with the crippling pain in my stomach._**

**_"Mm-hm"I mumbled into his mouth as his hand crept its way up into my smooth up-do._**

**_He kissed me slowly, his tongue tantalisingly smooth, damp, and his lips buttery soft as they moved against mine. I felt my heart beating a hundred miles a minute as his hand walked down my collar bone and tiptoed around the top of my dress. My skin flushed with heat as his mouth moved to my neck, trailing kisses down my shoulder, and tracing the path his hand had taken. _**

**_His fingers hooked into the top of my dress and pulled needily, and just as I gasped his name, the door was flung open and cold air rushed into the cab._**

**_We jumped apart, and I yelped in shock, as the Driver stood, a grim smile on his face, with his arms spread out wide._**

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived"he said, his sarcasm so thick it was almost tangible._**

**_Patch groaned in obvious frustration, then turned to glance at me._**

**_We shared a heated look as he reached over and took my hand, bumping the Limousine driver in the shoulder as we passed. _**

**_I took the time to take in my surroundings. We had arrived at a fancy looking hotel on the outskirts of Coldwater, and it was adorned with glittering lights, and loud banners, smothered in glitter;huge letters spelt out the words "COLDWATER HIGHSCHOOL HOMECOMING"_**

**_I sighed and shook my head._**

**_I wished I was anywhere else but here, in this stupid dress, and my ridiculously high heels that were giving me more and more blisters by the second. I wished I could just be alone, with Patch._**

**_He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, eyes that were sparkling mischievously in the bright lights on the walls._**

**_His mouth set in a grim line and frown lines creased his perfect face as he drank in the setting, and I had to bite back a giggle as his eyes widened with animated horror._**

**_Music pounded through speakers somewhere inside the hotel, and we headed towards the noise._**

**_As we entered the labyrinth of corridors that were covered in shimmery gold wallpaper, I recognised and smiled at a couple of kids I new from school. Everybody looked like royalty, and I was sure I paled in comparison to nearly everyone here tonight._**

**_I hated Marcie more than I ever had in my life right now, I was going to be humiliated in front of the whole school..._**

**_I was certain of it!_**

**_As we approached the doors to the Hall where the dance would be held, the music became almost deafening, especially with my heightened hearing. Wincing slightly, I moved back the thick heavy curtains that covered the doors and peeped inside. _**

**_I could see people dancing in the 'Grand Hall', with the tacky colourful disco lights bouncing around the room_**

**_Rhythmic ally._**

**_Wistfully, I looked back in the vague direction of the exit, as Patch pulled me tightly to him and kissed my temple lovingly._**

**_"We won't stay long, Nora, I promise you" he murmured into the curls behind my ear._**

**_I sighed and reached for the smooth cold handle of the glass doors, but Patch beat me too it, and swung open them open, the perfect gentlemen._**

**_Smiling as he winked at me,I whisked past him, and found myself on the edge of a crowded dance floor._**

**_An 'all you can eat' buffet was situated in a corner of the room, and was surrounded by a crowd of desperate guys filling cup after cup of punch to take back to their dates._**

**_I dragged Patch over to the food, hoping filling my stomach to the brim would cure my unsettled stomach. Stacking up chicken wings and cocktail sausages onto my flimsy paper plate, I watched Patch pick fussily at the one Barbecue rib on his plate._**

**_He looked up at me._**

**_"What?"_**

**_I chuckled and shook my head lightly._**

**_"You eat like a girl"_**

**_I said, while trying to pick at my chicken wing as daintily and ladylike as possible. _**

**_Patch rolled his eyes at me,opened his mouth wide, showing gleaming white teeth and took a big, macho bite out of his rib, smearing the sauce all over his lips. I set my plate down, grabbed a napkin from the table and reached over to dab at his lips._**

**_When I tried to pull away, he grasped my hand and pulled me into his arms, holding me close to his body._**

**_His warmth was comforting, and he felt solid and steady as I listened to his heart beat, strong and loud, through his chest. _**

**_I sighed blissfully, and put my chin on his shoulder, and closed my eyes._**

**_Vee wasn't here tonight, she was cramming for her tests next Monday-and if I wasn't here, I most probably would have been studying with her too._**

**_I felt kind of naked in a sense, without Vee here. I was so used to doing nearly everything with her, it felt strange being without. Of course, over the last couple of months, I had been forced to become more independent, but gladly, I'd always had Patch to lean on when things got tough. _**

**_Speaking of Patch, he was still stood still, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist with his head resting on my shoulder, his breath warm again my neck._**

**_I guessed we might aswell move onto the dance floor, instead of blocking the path to the cocktail sausages._**

**_Patch, seemingly sharing the same thought, pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against mine._**

**_He whispered softly, blowing the few stray curls around my face_**

**_"Shall we dance?"_**


	3. sorry my lovelies-Chapter 3

Hey my lovelies, I'm so sorry this isn't a new chapter, and I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I've just had some stuff at home! now I'm back, and I'm gonna be updating definitely once, and if your lucky, twice a week! I've got the whole story board planned-no more writers block!- but if you guys have any ideas to help me along, just let me know! It would mean a ton if you could R+R or favourite my story, just as kind of and incentive! The latest chapter will be up by the end of this week at the very latest, and then ill get into a kind of schedule thing. Thanks!


End file.
